elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hall of Valor
The Hall of Valor is in a location found in . It can be found in the Nordic afterlife realm of Sovngarde, where Nords known for their heroic deeds reside. Afterlife Known also as "Shor's Hall," it is where the spirits of Nord heroes endlessly eat, drink, and sing songs of praise and glory. Heroes of Sovngarde can be found walking around or playing music. Songs played or sung by a nord in the Hall of Valor will attract a crowd that will dance or sway their mug or hands while listening. During their visit, the Dragonborn can speak to the spirits, who will discuss boasting, food, drink, and heroic deaths, and who will remark upon the absence of Shor—whose light would blind the Dragonborn's mortal eyes. The Dragonborn can partake of the food and drink within the Hall and sit upon the throne of Shor without incident. Characters The following characters can be found within the Hall of Valor at any time: *Felldir the Old, Ancient Nordic Hero. *Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, Ancient Nordic Hero. *Hakon One-Eye, Ancient Nordic Hero. *Jurgen Windcaller, founder of The Greybeards. *Olaf One-Eye, former Jarl of Whiterun. *Ysgramor, Atmoran hero and leader of the Five Hundred Companions. *Ulfgar the Unending. *Erlendr, Nikulas and Hunroor, who were turned to stone by the wizard Grimkell while on a quest to find Sovngarde. *Hero of Sovngarde, generic male or female Nordic Heroes. *Kodlak Whitemane, if one has completed The Companions quest line. Notable items *Roasted Ox Head (on a table in the center) and two Roasted Ox Legs (on a table on the right side) are only found here. Gallery Sovngardehallconcept.jpg|Hall of Valor concept art TESV Hall of Valor Exterior.png|Exterior Shor's Hall.jpg|Shor's Hall sovngardefun.jpg|Hall of Valor exterior Hallofvalorleftfun.jpg|Interior of the left wing Hallofvalorrightfun.jpg|Interior of the right wing Trivia *The Hall of Valor is based on Valhalla, which, in old Norse mythology, was a large hall in Asgard. Half of the warriors who are chosen to die in battle by Odin and his valkyries go to Valhalla, where they prepare for the events of the Ragnarök, which will engulf the 9 worlds in fire and ice and bring them all to an end. *The Hall of Valor's interior stone walls feature several massive reliefs which depict the visage of a hawk. These seem to represent the goddess Kyne, who according to ancient Nord beliefs is the "warrior-wife" of Shor, and who ancient Nordic artisans depicted as a hawk as well. *While the tables are lavishly decorated with unique golden platters and tableware, none of it can be picked up by the Dragonborn. *The golden plates and tableware in the Hall of Valor are identical in appearance to that of the silver plates and tableware, except for their golden hue. *Sneaking or combat of any kind, including shouts, is not possible within the Hall of Valor. *Jurgen Windcaller and a randomly generated Nord Hero (who does not always appear) seem to have unique armor/clothing. Jurgen Windcaller wears what looks to be a hoodless version of the Greybeards' Robes. The random Nord Hero seems to wear a hoodless version of the College of Winterhold's Arch-mages' Robes. *Once Alduin is being fought, the Dragonborn cannot re-enter the Hall of Valor, as it will be locked. **If playing on PC, one is able to enter the Hall of Valor again by opening the console, selecting the door, and typing unlock. That way, the door leading to the Hall can be used again. *In A Dream of Sovngarde, Skardan Free-Winter claims to have spoken with Ysgramor within the Hall of Valor, who gave him some "before death" advice. *One of the random Heroes of Sovngarde may indicate that they are a previous Dragonborn. *If Alduin is not defeated before level 80 or 81, and Sovngarde is entered after the Dragonborn defeats the Ebony Warrior, he will not be found within Sovngarde, despite his wish to go there after his death. *The heroes inside of the Hall speak in form and style similar to the skaldic form of the epic Beowulf. Bugs *It is possible to start a large fight inside the hall by pickpocketing either Tsun or one of the three Nord heroes, thus causing them to become aggressive, and luring them back into the hall. None of the characters can die, so the fight will go on endlessly. This can cause bugs, such as Tsun not giving the option to return to Nirn after defeating Alduin. Legate Rikke can be incited to combat if the Stormcloak quest chain has been completed before entering Sovngarde; Ulfric and Galmar can be included in the battle if the Dragonborn has instead completed the Imperial campaign. *Pickpocketing the Stormcloak Soldier in Sovngarde after defeating Alduin will cause Felldir the Old, Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, and Hakon One-Eye to attack him and kill him, despite him already being dead. Appearances * de:Halle der Tapferkeit es:Salón del Valor it:Sala del Valore pl:Komnata Męstwa ru:Зал доблести Category:Articles Needing Citation